


Письмо на оберточной бумаге

by churchill



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Барри разбудило присутствие чужого в комнате...





	Письмо на оберточной бумаге

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



Барри разбудило присутствие чужого в комнате. Тот действовал бесшумно, но выдавал запах — озона и холода. Нетипичный для старого дома с кучей съёмных квартир, где Барри поселился с недавнего времени. И очень типичный для одного человека.

Барри осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Чтобы убедиться. В предрассветном полумраке над ним нависла тёмная фигура. В объёмной куртке со слишком знакомым капюшоном. Как он его нашёл? Адрес этой квартиры не знал никто. Только Джо. Вряд ли бы он стал делиться этой информацией с кем попало.

Это могло означать что угодно. Снарт что-то здесь искал. Пришёл просить о помощи. Соскучился по Барри. Решил извиниться. Бесчисленное множество вариантов. Всё потому, что они расстались пару месяцев назад. До сих пор было нестерпимо больно.

Фигура не двигалась, и Барри надоело скрываться. Он, уже не таясь, открыл глаза. 

— Скарлет, привет, — тихо сказал Снарт.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ничего дурного, — Снарт поднял руки, показывая, что в них нет оружия. — Ты здесь один?

— Как видишь.

— Я... — Снарта перебил тихий писк с устройства на запястье, похожего на наручные часы. — Прости, Скарлет. У меня мало времени.

Барри продолжал разглядывать Снарта. Потому что соскучился. По всему. По запаху, по поцелуям, по манере улыбаться. И даже по шуткам.

— Мне тебя не хватает, Скарлет, — непривычно серьёзно сказал Снарт. — Ты... позволишь тебя поцеловать?

— Ты же сам говорил! — задохнулся от возмущения Барри и дёрнулся, чтобы вскочить. Но Снарт быстро удержал его за плечи, не давая подняться с постели.

— Знаю, знаю. Я вёл себя как дурак, — зашептал Снарт, наклоняясь ближе. — Клянусь тебе, я это исправлю.

Он навис над Барри почти вплотную и замер. 

Тело Барри против воли откликалось на присутствие Снарта. Оно помнило его и всё ещё хотело. Глупые рефлексы. И давила обида. Зачем это было нужно?

— Зачем ты пришёл? 

Устройство на руке Снарта снова пискнуло. Он выпрямился и поднёс его к глазам, вгляделся в дисплей, явно обеспокоенный увиденным, нажал одну из кнопок на устройстве и сказал в него, как в рацию:

— Уже возвращаюсь. 

— Лен, у нас совсем не осталось времени, — раздался женский голос из устройства. — Ты где?

— Я... — Снарт на пару мгновений запнулся. — У Барри Аллена.

— Ты всё же нашёл его? — удивился женский голос. — Лен, у тебя пятнадцать минут, не больше.

— Кто это? Твоя новая напарница? Или...

— Мы с ней в одной команде. И нет, мы никого не грабим. Выполнишь мою просьбу? Нужно передать одну вещь кое-кому. Ты знаешь этого человека.

Барри пожал плечами. Ничего сложного. Если только адресат — не скрывающийся преступник.

Снарт достал из кармана небольшой свёрток и положил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

— Передай это мне. Это очень важно.

— Кому? — Барри был уверен, что ослышался.

— Мне. Придурку, который умудрился оттолкнуть тебя. Поверь, я много лет об этом жалею.

Барри замер, не понимая. Быть такого не могло. Или могло. Барри вдруг увидел. Это был другой Снарт — старше. Даже не по внешности — в этом не особо что изменилось, — а по взгляду. Снарт не так смотрел на Барри, не как обычно. С явным теплом и без издёвки. И с явным сожалением.

— Так ты из будущего, — хрипло сказал Барри. Горло враз пересохло.

Снарт кивнул.

Наверное стоило спросить, как там в будущем. Или насколько оно далёкое. Или как они смогли вернуться. Но устройство на руке у Снарта начало с мерным постоянством издавать тихий пульсирующий звук, явно напоминавший о том, что нужно спешить. 

И Барри сдался. Сам притянул Снарта за куртку и поцеловал. Тот ответил ему жадно и торопливо, словно пытался насытиться как можно больше за то время, которое у них осталось. Потом оторвался от губ Барри и спросил:

— Осталось минут семь. Успеешь кончить для меня?

— Ты не меняешься, — рассмеялся Барри.

— В каких-то вещах нет, — со знакомой ухмылкой ответил Снарт.

# # #

Свёрток, упакованный в серую обёрточную бумагу, оттягивал Барри карман целый день. Хотелось узнать, что в нём. Но Барри решил, что отдаст посылку Снарту и сразу уйдёт. 

Это было странное ощущение — идти на встречу с одним Снартом после недавнего секса с другим. Барри даже поразмышлял, тянет ли это на измену? Нет, не тянуло. В конце концов, Снарт сам ему сказал: Скарлет, будет лучше, если мы разойдёмся. И перестал отвечать на звонки.

Для кого это могло быть лучше, Барри так и не понял. Точно не ему.

У Снарта почти не было моральных ограничений, кроме тех, которые он ставил себе сам. Одним из них была фанатичная забота о младшей сестре. Другим оказался неожиданный пунктик о том, что Снарт портит жизнь Барри. Он вдруг вспомнил, что намного старше, что они всё ещё по разные стороны закона. И как Барри не пытался напоминать Снарту, что в самом начале их отношений это ему вовсе не мешало, тот был непреклонен.

В какой-то момент Барри показалось, что Снарт так наказывает себя — у Лизы начались какие-то серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем. И даже в Старлабс не могли ей помочь. Но потом Барри смирился, решил, что Снарту он просто не нужен. И ушёл.

От предстоящей встречи он не ждал ничего хорошего.

Барри нашёл Снарта в том самом баре, где тот проводил вечера, когда не грабил и не сидел в тюрьме. Он устроился возле барной стойки, пил виски со льдом и появление Барри встретил настороженно. 

— Это тебе, — Барри без лишних предисловий выложил перед Снартом свёрток.

— Что это? 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Барри. — Он не сказал. Только велел передать тебе. Сказал, что важно.

— Кто? 

— Ты. Ты сам из будущего.

— Что, прости?

Вид ошарашенного Снарта доставил Барри некоторое удовольствие.

— Ты из будущего, — терпеливо повторил Барри. — Заявился ко мне сегодня ночью и оставил это. 

Снарт, кажется, даже на пару мгновений лишился дара речи. Потом явно взял в себя в руки, возвращаясь к привычному высокомерно-насмешливому виду. 

— Не знал, что у тебя есть склонности к глупым розыгрышам, — Снарт оглядел Барри, словно увидев его впервые. 

— Я обещал передать посылку и передал, — сказал Барри, теряя терпение. — Счастливо оставаться.

Он развернулся и торопливо вышел из бара.

# # #

Барри проснулся от того, что в комнате кто-то был. Снова пахло озоном. Барри даже не удивился. 

— Знаешь, что было в посылке? — насмешливо спросил Снарт, когда Барри открыл глаза. В единственное окно попадал свет от одного из уцелевших в этом районе фонарей, и Барри мог разглядеть небрежно прислонившегося к дверному косяку Снарта. В той же одежде, в которой тот был в баре.

— Я не вскрываю чужую почту, — огрызнулся Барри. — Как ты меня нашёл? 

— Не только копы умеют выслеживать. — Снарт помолчал пару мгновений, потом спросил с подчёркнутым безразличием: — Почему я из будущего пришёл именно к тебе?

— Откуда я знаю? — сердито ответил Барри. — Спросишь сам себя лет через десять.

— У вас с ним... что-то было?

Барри сначала смутился, потом разозлился.

— Боюсь, это не твоё дело.

— И вправду пока не моё, — вдруг рассмеялся Снарт. Помолчал, разглядывая Барри. Заговорил снова: — В посылке было лекарство для Лизы. Кажется, оно работает. Хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

— Я рад, — искренне ответил Барри. — А теперь шёл бы ты отсюда.

В полумраке было видно, как Снарт, совершенно не уязвлённый словами Барри, ухмыльнулся. Потом шутовски откланялся и ушёл.

Негромко хлопнула входная дверь. В тишине на Барри накатила привычная тоска. Так же привычно он подавил её, как и пришедшие следом мысли о Снарте. До утра оставалась несколько часов, стоило поспать.

Барри уже проваливался в сон, когда услышал рядом с собой тихое "Скарлет". Он чуть не слетел с кровати от неожиданности, но Снарт его придержал:

— Прости, не хотел пугать. Поужинаешь со мной? — И тут же, в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Барри, добавил: — Понял, не вовремя. Поговорим позже. Спокойной ночи, Скарлет.

И снова ушёл.

Сон больше не вернулся. Барри лежал, пялился в потолок. И чувствовал, как против воли его губы расплываются в глупой улыбке.

# # #

Через несколько лет, которые они счастливо прожили вместе, Лен с командой Рипа Хантера ушёл в прошлое. И Барри нашёл в коробке с его вещами лист серой оберточной бумаги, в который была завёрнута та посылка из будущего. На обратной стороне оказалось письмо. Пара фактов из жизни Снарта, явно чтобы убедить — писал действительно он. Подробная инструкция как давать лекарство Лизе. 

И небольшая приписка в конце: "P.S. Верни его. Не думай, что сможешь забыть. Я не смог. До сих пор жалею, что так глупо с ним расстался".


End file.
